


An Idiot With A Fever. . .

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Spinel Sickfics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clingy, Fever, Fluff, Hugs, Medicine, Other, Protecc, Protecc her, She Okay, Sickfic, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel is baby, The Garden, first fic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: "See I'm fine!" She quickly jumped off the bed and tried to walk straight, only to bump face-first into the wall."Uh,- Ow." She muttered, still talking with that dopey smile"I would have considered you fine if you didn't just walk face-first into a wall to try and fail at proving a point"
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Spinel Sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. REST!!

'Ah yes, just a normal day with my space girlfriend.' Steven thought earlier.

That was earlier- Right now, however...

"Spinel. I am _THIS_ close to using your stretchy arms to tie you to the bed!" Steven said, obviously not meaning what he said.

Yeah, today wasn't the best. Having a hyperactive space girlfriend with a fever who REFUSED to take it easy didn't seem too fun.

"Spinel, you need to lie down and **REST**, Not bounce around!!" Steven yelled the last word, not too loud, but loud enough to get a small flinch from the fevery Gem.

"Heh... S-Sorry! It's just soooooo boring lying down all day! I wanna play!" Spinel jumped up quickly and spun around- "See I'm fine!" She quickly jumped off the bed and tried to walk straight, only to bump face-first into the wall.

"Uh,- Ow." She muttered, still talking with that dopey smile.

"I would have considered you fine if you didn't just walk face-first into a wall to try and fail at proving a point" The taller gem- Well... Half-Gem replied walking over to the sick gem and walked her over to the bed where he playfully shoved her onto it.

"So uh, like I saiddd.. I feel fine! So can we do something that's _NOT_ lying on a bed for days...?" She'd practically beg,"That's it- I warned you!" Steven said as he laughed. God dang it, with that laugh Spinel didn't even focus on what he said- Until Steven gently grabbed her hands and tied them together "W-Wait you were _serious_..?" She'd weakly mutter as she stared at him with her tired eyes.

"Mhm, now you're punishment is rest." Steven laid down with her and hugged her, it would have been nicer for Spinel if she didn't feel like she was burning enough as she already was.

A few hours later...- Wait no... It had only been 30 minutes.

It felt like hours to Spinel... She thought Steven was asleep by now, sooo, she plotted an escape.

She quietly slipped out of the bed, untying her limbs and making her way downstairs. 'Steven told me to drink, right...?' Her fevery state thought. She went to make a drink that Steven had taught her, Coffee. Spending a few minutes making the amazing drink, she took a sip andddd- Every amount of tiredness she previously had, boom. Gone in an instant. She couldn't help but start to shake at the amount of energy that was overwhelming her after taking yet another sip.

She decided to have some fun entering <strike>Pink Diamonds</strike>\- No. Stevens cloud room. She'd been in there once, twice... Well... She didn't keep count on how many times she's been in there. But Steven didn't mind, she had fun there. She could make things appear, confusing Steven a little bit because none of the other gems could make stuff appear... He didn't question it, neither did Spinel. She'd make lots of fun things appear...

Things that used to entertain <strike>Pink</strike>...

_No, stop. She's gone._

She'd try to have fun with her energetic self, Making pink balls appear to juggle... Reminded her of her <strike>Ex</strike>-Best Friend...

_ ** STOP IT. SHE'S GONE. ** _

She'd close her eyes, not wanting to see anything else that could upset her. She knew she'd have to open her eyes to leave the room, duh. Opening them- _Oh._ _Oh no... Why here...?_ **_Why now...?_** Why did she have to be in the place she hated the most when she felt the worst already? 

**End of part one~**


	2. I can't breathe. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't real, nothing could hurt her. Right? Right?
> 
> Yup, nothing could hurt her apart from the sharp pain in her legs.
> 
> Wait... What?
> 
> She glanced down.
> 
> Oh no.

It was  _ THAT _ place . . .

The one place she hated the most, the place she was betrayed. Left, forgotten. With no intention to ever be seen again.

** _ The Garden. _ **

Spinel had seemed to forget, she wasn't there. It wasn't real. Nothing could hurt her. Not physically... But maybe mentally? 

Who was she kidding, she was already severely emotionally damaged and hurt by  ** _ Her... _ **

The stupid fever and adrenaline from the coffee started to take its toll on her.

She felt so energised and bad.  _ Really bad. _

_ She hated it. _

She wanted to leave.

She NEEDED to leave.

** _ NOW. _ **

It wasn't real, nothing could hurt her. Right?  _ Right? _

Yup, nothing could hurt her apart from the sharp pain in her legs.

_ Wait... What? _

_ She glanced down. _

_ Oh no. _

"THIS ISN'T REAL" She'd practically scream to herself. It wasn't, Steven had told her that before. Nothing in this room except her existence was real. Honestly, it didn't even feel like she was real... But, whatever.

Oh yeah, back to the part where something was stabbing her legs.

Yeah, that was the vines that had grown around her over the past 6000 years, totally no big deal or anything.

Nope, she was panicking.  _ Badly. _

It hurt.  _ Badly _

The memories still hurt.  _ Badly _

The sharp painful vines wrapped around her tightly,

She couldn't move without pain seeping all over. Not that she could move anyway with the shock of the whole thing.

If it was bad now, it got worse when the vines shot out of the ground, quickly making their way up her body travelling up to her neck.

She'd try not to move, anything she was doing hurt. The vines around her neck tightened around her neck, even more, choking her.

She couldn't breathe.  _ She couldn't breathe. _

She felt the anxiety creeping up from her stomach.  _ Wait no, that was nausea. _

The pain was too much... She'd try to move only to cry out in pain. 

She couldn't move, breathe... Let alone think at this point.

She'd feel nausea and darkness surrounding the corner of her eyes. She couldn't move to get away from the pain. 

She couldn't do  _ anything. _

The darkness, pain... Emotions... It all overwhelmed her. She gave in to the darkness.

-

Steven had woken up from his nap with Spinel- He'd raise his hands to her face, his eyes still closed. He didn't feel a fever on her until he opened his eyes and realised...

He was checking for a fever on a pillow.

He shot up out of bed to look for his pink cuddly girlfriend to find out she wasn't there.

Where could she be? He'd head down the stairs and into the kitchen, pretty much expecting to see the pink bundle of happiness he'd called, 'Spinel'. 

However... He did find a cup of almost empty coffee. 

Welp crap.

An already non-tired energetic gem on coffee? He'd known from experience that coffee and gems don't mix. 

He was hoping that she hadn't made her way into town, he honestly didn't want her to get sicker. But Spinel wouldn't just leave... Right?

Well, she was sick, complaining all day about not being able to leave and how she felt fine, despite having a fever hot enough to boil an egg on.

He was just about to head out when he got a strange feeling in his stomach. Not the kind of feeling that he would get when he felt sick. But the kind of feeling like, 'Nope. Don't head out there, you're gonna regret it!' 

He turned around and stared at the door he'd always tried to get into when he was younger. The door that connected all the rooms. He had that gut feeling that he had to get in there,  _ NOW. _

He'd all but run as fast as he could, already using his powers to open the door. He'd honestly expected to see some fake version of Pink Diamond as soon as he headed in there. But what he saw was much worse.

His favourite- No. His girlfriend, tangled up to her neck in vines with her eyes closed. 

He'd rush over to her, pretty much just realising that this was the garden. Well, the fake garden. 

Spinels pale and sweaty face, seemingly even paler. No emotion. Eyes closed. Obvious black tear marks running down as he'd stare. 

He'd been so shocked he didn't even think to move the vines. 

Wait, was she even breathing? Gems didn't need to breathe. But they could still be choked. 

He'd grab the vines, trying to poof them because it wasn't real, but instead ended up pulling back a bloody hand. What? It isn't meant to hurt...? Screw it, he loved her.

"Spinel?! Can you hear me?!" He'd say as he watched the vines grow thicker and travelling even further. They'd try to cover her entire body, but not being able too because Steven wouldn't let his happiness suffer like that. 

He'd managed to put his hands on the vines, using enough strength to pull the Thorney-vines apart. Steven managed to pull Spinels unconscious form out of them, her weak body unresponding to him pulling her. 

Okay, Steven was worried. He'd decide to carry her out of the room, bridal-style. He'd take her back up to the comfy bed where this time, he'd gently lay her onto it.

Right. 

He needed a thermometer. Heading downstairs once again, he'd walk into the bathroom. Going over to the medicine cabinet he'd pull out just what he needed, A thermometer! He'd also managed to find some Ibuprofen tablets! Perfect, he'd put them in a drink that  _ wasn't  _ coffee. 

What would a space rock that was over 6000 years want to drink? Hmm. And how many would she take? All he knew was the older you were, the more you took. So.. The whole packet of 16? Well... What could go wrong I guess? She was a gem. She wouldn't die from it. Right? 

He'd decided to go with bottled water, no nasty tap water for his princess. Just kidding. Wait, he was a diamond... Was she his princess? Sweet.

He'd head back up the stairs to see something adorable. Well, anything Spinel did was cute anyway. But this. This was extra cute. Spinel was asleep now? Or still unconscious? He wasn't sure. But she was cuddling onto one of the prizes she won by using the tickets she won from Mr Smiley's arcade. 

Her hands coiled around the pink-ish magenta rabbit. Her face didn't look as distressed as it did when he found her almost DYING in front of him. 

Oh yeah, didn't he cut his hands? YUP. One glance down at his hands holding the bottled water and packet of 16 pills. One awkward kiss to his hands, while he held the stuff, fixed that issue right up. He'd accidentally drop the bottle of water as he did though, making a sort of loud, 'Bonk' noise, as it hit the wood. 

That sort of loud noise was enough to wake the, now clearly tired and weak, gem. "Nghhhhhhhhh" Was the first noise she made as she opened her eyes slightly, looking for where the noise came from. 

"Huh..? Steven..?" She'd say confused as to how she got into the room.

"Yeah, It's me Spinel." He'd say with that iconic boyfriend-smile. "I'm just going to check your Fever with a thermometer instead of guessing."

"Heh okay. If it helps my head feels like the sauna room back on homeworld." She'd say quietly but filled with amusement.

"Okayyyy, I'll keep that in mind! But for now- Just take this!" He'd say gently stuffing the thermometer into her mouth without waiting for her to reply. "Make sure to keep it under your tongue! No tasting it!"

"That's what she said" Spinel muttered, trying not to laugh and also trying not to make the thermometer wouldn't fall out

This caused Steven to turn even redder then Spinels flushed sweaty face. Not too long after putting it in, the device beeped, making Spinel jump a little since she still wasn't used to sticking devices in her mouth. 

Steven yoinked it out of her mouth to take a glance at the numbers. '103-F' the device read. Steven opened his mouth a little bit at the high number.

"Uh yeah, is this the same Spinel that wanted to go outside and play with a temperature like this?" Steven said almost in a joking way, but he was pretty serious and curious. 

"I'm not even sure at this point. Also, remind me to never go into the cloud room again..." She whispered the last part, either because she was upset about what went down or she was that sleepy. Probably both.

"Anywayyy I'm 90% sure that having a fever that high isn't a good thing." He'd replied pretty sarcastically. 

"Jee, who woulda' figured?" She'd mock back as he made his way over. 

"Welllll, I got you some ibuprofen which should help... However... It's in tablet form and since you're like over 6000- I'm not too sure on how much you should take. So maybe all of it...?" He'd wave the packet of tablets in front of her, chuckling slightly as her half-shut eyes followed where he was waving.

"Okay, I guess." She'd shrug. "So do I just eat the packaging, or...?" 

She was serious.

Steven couldn't help but laugh loudly, even more, when she noticed Spinel turned even pinker. He wasn't entirely sure if she could get any brighter... It was funny and adorable, and he LOVED it. 

He'd pop every single pink-ish pill out and placed them into her noodley-hands. Oh yeah, she was still flippity-floppity from being weak. He took them back out of her hands, earning a small confused look towards him as he handed her the water. He wasn't sure how she'd be able to take 16 at once but he brought his hand up to Spinels mouth since she couldn't use her own hands... Well, at least not too well, She'd slightly open her mouth to take them, and with help from Steven, she'd lifted the water bottle he'd given her to drink. 

Oh boy, that was horrible trying to swallow so many pills at once, nope. Not doing that again. She almost instantly felt the side-effects coming into place. After putting the water bottle to the side she made grabby-hands, the sort of thing a 5-year-old would do. But hey, Steven found it adorable.

He'd give in to her grabby-hands and hug her. It was nice, the diamond would sit onto the bed with her and chill... Watching a short movie with her, yup! Great idea. 

Spinel was still being very clingy... as if he minded. Until... She stopped moving. Steven's heart may have just exploded until he realised she fell asleep while hugging him. This gem would be the death of him. Just kidding, she wouldn't let that happen to her favourite diamond!

About 45 minutes later, Steven looked to his left and saw on the table-stand was the thermometer. Perfect, maybe he could check it while she slept. He did just that. 

'104-F' the life-saving... Well, Gem-saving device read.

"How the heck is your temperature still going up?! I literally gave you 16 pills." He'd whisper argue. He wasn't mad at her, it wasn't her fault that she got sick. Thinking about it... Assuming that a gem who hadn't been exposed to anything different in over 6000 years couldn't get sick, he was being silly. But they were gems?

How did gems even get sick?

Sure, Amethyst got food poisoning and pearl got bit by a snake. They were fine, but the thought of anything happening to Spinel made him shudder. He shouldn't have brought her out into the cold, but... It was too late now. He had to make her better.

Steven knew he had to talk to her about what he saw when he went into the cloud-room. But for now...  _ Steven glanced down at the gem currently cuddling his side. _

It could wait.

With a few days of hugs, cuddles... And love, she was feeling 100% better! For real this time. Steven was glad, they're going to protect eachother.

No matter what! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! This is my first fic ever and it took me a few hours to write, since I had like 0 ideas for this! xD  
I hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> So uh- I've never written a fanfic before so- I hope you enjoy...? :D
> 
> If you have any advice, feel free to comment it! I've never done this before. <3


End file.
